Black Fire
by Iceria
Summary: Zero had become nice, polite, friendly, etc, and that's just not like him. Will it be too late when Yuuki finds out the cause of Zero's dangerous sweetness? What's the evil plan of the hunter association, plus a brainwashed Zero Kiryuu?
1. Chapter 1

Black Fire

Chapter 1: Bound

Note: Yay! Another old notebook to copy off a new fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Vampire Knight. I only own Iseria Kuroyuki

_Zero… What's gotten into you? _Yuuki was sitting in the Café alone. Normally, Zero would've come with her, fussing over her safety due to the exquisite taste of her blood. Lately, he wasn't cold, cruel, tsundere, or saying that he hated vampires. It wasn't bad for Zero to act like this, but it was just weird. Where did the old Zero go? All of this was absolutely what she had wished for, but there was just one thing missing, the care that he gave her. Now, the gap between them had grown distant, and he even ignored her sometimes. Suddenly, the Café door opened. It was Yori, huffing and panting. "Yuuki! Quick! The Chairman requests that you return to Cross Academy right now!" Yori grabbed her hand and they were out on the stone path in no time.

"What? Chairman, you made me leave my quadruple layered strawberry sundae just for this? That's so mean!" Yuuki fussed. "Now Yuuki, this is a mandatory mission you need to accomplish. Help this girl get into the day class, and also help her get used to the human life." Kaien ordered. "You could've done that yourself or by some…huh? Did you just say the human life?" now Yuuki was getting curious about the new student. "Yes, her name is Iseria Kuroyuki. She's a pureblood vampire that has attended the academy for half a year, but was never openly introduced. So, help her out like how you concealed Zero's true identity."

Yuuki grumbled. She should've been happy that she could help someone out of trouble, yet her heart was clenched tight for no certain reason. She decided to examine the new day class student instead of despising her. Iseria had wavy ice blue hair, just a bit longer than Yuuki's, and bangs of the same color. Iseria's eyes were pale green, and had more tints of light blue surrounding her irises. _She's so beautiful,_ Yuuki thought. When she turned her head, Iseria was gone. "What the Fuck?" just a second ago, Iseria was striding down the path with her, and now she had vanished. Yuuki dashed down the hallways in hope of finding Iseria. She kept dashing on until she suddenly stopped. On one of the hallway walls, were ice blue words, saying _The Kiryuu boy looks so delicious. _Yuuki shuddered at the comment, but continued searching. Maybe not only Zero had the surname Kiryuu? It wasn't long until she bumped into a broad, black shirted chest. "Zero…"

"Oh, sorry, my bad. Are you alright?" Zero held out his hand with a sunshine smile forming on his lips. Yuuki blushed so hard that her face burned. Zero looked hot already when his tsundere face was shown, but his smile was even more enchanting. "Um… Sorry Zero, I'm off!" Yuuki left with an awkward smile. When she passed the linden tree in the courtyard, she found Iseria freezing it with a force of ice far stronger than Hanabusa's. "Iseria! What are you doing to that poor tree? You know that it's illegal to do that, so…" "Oh, I'm afraid that rule has changed." Iseria pulled out a weapon that looked similar to Yuuki's Artemis, except for an eagle beak blade and an aquamarine shade. "Yuuki, you should check for your Artemis. This may be your last time seeing it." Iseria whispered softly. "What?" Yuuki reached into her pocked, but all that remained were silver blue ashes and shards of ice.

Even though Yuuki had started to hold a grudge against Iseria, she still tried to act nice as possible. "Uh… I guess the sun is going down. If you want to attend day class, then you should return to the dorms." Yuuki told Iseria what she needed to know and hurried out of her sight. Something about her aura really bugged her. Not that she was mean or anything, but just eerie. She made sure that Zero's bloody rose gun was taken before she went to sleep, since she didn't want any innocent vampire to get hurt. Yuuki took a quick shower, chose some comfy pajamas, and went to bed.

The next morning, Yuuki prepared her formula books for math and algebra, but then saw a girl from one of her classes running past, saying that the math teacher had died. Yuuki immediately went to the Chairman's office to confirm the news. "Yuuki, yesterday night, the math teacher came across the day class boys' dorm, but got killed by a bullet to the head. The bullet was a hundred percent sure to be from the bloody rose gun." After the Chairman explained all this, Yuuki gasped. The bloody rose gun was with her at all times, so when did it happen that the PE teacher got shot in the head? Before she could make any connections, Iseria appeared before her. "Chairman, I suppose that Yuuki did it. I do not know why, but the bullet worked the way into that human's cranium." Iseria swiftly pulled out the bloody rose gun concealed by a strap underneath Yuuki's skirt. "Yuuki, now you need an explanation…" Kaien said sternly.

Author's Note: this is one of the Vampire Knight fanfics that actually makes a teeny tiny bit of sense/paragraph relation


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Torn

The Chairman wasn't taking it lightly anymore. He had put on the serious face that he had during his hunter years. He took a slight step forward. _Oh no… Now he thinks that I killed the math teacher. I don't know how it's put together, but Iseria must have something to do with it. _With that thought in mind, Yuuki threw out the words that made sense. "Chairman, just because Iseria had said it, doesn't mean that it's true. There should be more witnesses than that, and adding the fact that it went through the skull of a human, all of this adds up to nothing. It only gives one a mere guess that I'm the criminal. Besides, Yori was with me the whole night." Yuuki felt relieved that she was actually able to express her thoughts. Thinking about what Yuuki had just said, the Chairman hesitated for a moment. "Yuuki, I know that it couldn't have been you, but I have to consider what others say, also. I'm afraid that I have to let Iseria replace your task of the prefect." Yuuki's eyes were wide open. She knew that she didn't have the right to receive good grades, but she never knew that she would lose her right of the prefect. Even though it was heart breaking, she decided to keep her mouth shut.

Yuuki sat on the ledge of one of the gate walls located at the entrance. She swung her legs back and forth, muttering in disgust of Iseria. She decided to skip that day of class, simply because of Iseria's existence. Zero still hadn't returned to his sadistic self. _Right now, I can only wait for the statistics to change between us, and I hope Iseria was just misunderstood by me. After all, she can't be so bad, right?_

The next day, Yuuki watched the day and night class students swarm in one by one. The thing that surprised her was Iseria's popularity. The day class boys were gathering around her like she was a gleaming jewel, even the usually flattered Hanabusa was now flattering Iseria for her unique looks. "Hey, girl. I've got no idea why you're in the day class when you're just like our kind, but remember to say hi whenever I pass!" Hanabusa teased. Iseria only smiled back with an icy cold grin. When she turned her head to face Zero, she found him gazing at Iseria with bloodlust in his eyes. "Zero…Zero? Are you alright?" Yuuki asked in a worried voice. "Huh? Oh, pardon me. I wasn't paying attention to what you said. I'm sorry, but could you repeat that?" Zero put on another of those heavenly smiles, and every one of those smiles tugged at the strings of Yuuki's heart. It didn't feel right to be with _this_ Zero anymore. She could feel frustration swelling up in her heart, and had to hold it back unless she was to kill.

In the middle of the silent night, Yuuki was perched atop one of the apple trees, sparing some time to refresh her thoughts about Iseria. Just as she thought she could set head back on the crisp green leaves, a clawed hand slashed her back, ripping her uniform. "Another vampire… I guess I'll have to take out Arte…huh?" Yuuki forgot that her Artemis was confiscated that day, along with the guardian's privilege. Now, Yuuki had nothing to protect herself with, and the level E vampire glared at her hungrily. Fortunately, the level E turned to ashes with the swing of an aquamarine eagle beak blade. It was Iseria who had saved her. Iseria's eyes showed displeasure in having to save Yuuki. "Yuuki, you shouldn't be out here at night time. The level E's could strike out at anytime, and you wouldn't even be aware of it. Please return to your dorms." Iseria scowled sadistically, and spun around on her heels to proceed scanning the next area. "Wait, Iseria! I need to talk with you." Obviously annoyed, Iseria turned her vision onto Yuuki. "What is it that you want to know?" "First of all, where'd you get this weapon?" "I…I'll only tell you that it's Ceres. Ceres the scythe of massacre. I shall not reveal any more to someone like you." _Me? So I'm a bad person or something?_

Yuuki was up early the next day, so she went to wake Yori with a loud scream. "Hey! Yori! Wake up! It's my favorite class – gym class!" The honey haired girl groaned, but then went back to sleep. "Aww! You're no fun at all. Oh, maybe I should go and teach Iseria how to do back-flips or hand stands!" PE class was indeed Yuuki's favorite class. Her physical reflexes had gotten quite superior since her prefect times. Yuuki forced herself to not care about her old guardian job. She dashed through the hallways, reaching Iseria's bed. Yuuki wanted to be friends instead of enemies with her, due to her caring nature. "Iseria, let's change for gym class!" The ice haired teen rubbed her eyes. "PE, huh. Fine with me."

Yuuki arrived early in the practice auditorium. Iseria held her head in pain. "Yuuki, you know that I can't handle the light. I'll just have to make the light perish." When she squinted slightly, the lights exploded, and were replaced with scarlet spiral light bulbs. Yuuki doubted that the spirals didn't contain glowing blood. The rich red color was just too magnificent. "Ah… sorry, my friends. I decided to replace the lights due to the sensitivity to light that my eyes have." Iseria timidly shifted forward, with a slight glint in her irises. The gym coach looked a bit bewildered. "Let me see… So you're Iseria Kuroyuki?" He motioned them to gather at one end of a beam. "Iseria, I need to test your balance. Now, Yuuki, go and stand on the other end. You and Iseria will walk towards the middle line of the beam starting on opposite sides. The first one that falls loses." The coach ordered. Yuuki was normally excelling in this area, but the troublesome thoughts scrambled her mind. As a royal pureblood, Iseria was supposed to be physically invincible, but she wobbled left and right on purpose, obviously trying to seem fragile. That way, she would get more care from the boys. It actually worked, because even the icy Zero Kiryuu came to entertain himself.

Yuuki didn't know if it was a coincidence or something, but the next second, she and Iseria were tipping over, falling sideways towards the crowd. Even so, they both glared at each other with malice. Yuuki fell face first onto the ground. She waited for Iseria to drop in front of her, but it did not happen. Instead, she fell into Zero's sturdy arms bridal style. Yuuki noticed that Iseria didn't blush like an average girl would. Instead, she hopped out of Zero's arms, and scowled. "What a curfew student. If help is not wanted, then just keep out of my business." Iseria was still stunningly beautiful even when she was mad. Zero blushed slightly, and lowered his head. It might've been the first time that Yuuki saw Zero blush with _affection_. Then, Yuuki felt a sharp pain in her left leg. "Ouch, it really hurts! I may've broken a bone!"

Before she knew it, she was lying in her bed with a cast on her leg. "Ah, shit. Now I can't go to PE class anymore. Well, at least I could sleep…" Yuuki stopped talking to herself when she heard whispers beyond the door. "You truly are despicable, Kaname Kuran…" A girl's soft gasp for air could be heard faintly. Yuuki was strongly curious about what was happening just outside the door, but she was immobilized by her broken leg, and there wasn't a walking stick in sight. Suddenly, a crazy idea appeared in her mind. She cracked off a piece of the bed board, and supported her own weight with it all the way to the door. She peered through it with caution, afraid that they would discover that she was eavesdropping. "Iseria Kuroyuki, you should be grateful that I gave you _this. _Proceed with the task given, or I shall casually slash your neck without any mercy." Kaname Kuran was gripping Iseria's neck with brute force, unlike any of what she had seen of him before. He lifted his fingers, and dug into Iseria's chest.

Author's note: A lot of time was wasted when I wasn't writing this :p maybe this wasn't such a good idea at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mystery

"Let go, Kuran. You are simply a threat to all living organisms." Iseria still kept her cool even when blood was trickling down her chest like a water hose, more calm then Kaname Kuran. "You lowly bitch… Just complete the job that was given to you." Kaname roared. _Did Kaname senpai just swear? That's impossible. Iseria does make me envy her, but Kaname is like, going way over the limit! _Yuuki stared in horror, as she watched Kaname slap Iseria, and toss her to the ground. "You'll regret it… Kuran." Iseria closed her eyes, huffing from the pain of the wounds. After Kaname strode out of the hallway, Yuuki pulled Iseria into her room with little noise. It was seriously inconvenient with a broken leg, but Yuuki managed to drag her in without toppling over.

Yuuki handed Iseria a glass of water. "Oww… Yuuki? Where am I?" Iseria sputtered, with blood staining her uniform. "This is my room, Iseria. By the way, why did Kaname senpai attack you in the hallway?" Yuuki questioned. "Sorry, this is not something that I could answer, along with that silver haired boy… forgive me." Iseria apologized. Iseria was clearly hiding something within her unbalanced words, but the hidden was unclear. "Alright, tell me when you feel like it. I'll eventually find the answer myself."

Iseria's POV

Not that I was scared of Kaname Kuran, but because I realized that he was no better than a dog. I knew Yuuki hated me, and would soon be left with a trauma in her heart, but the boy would have to be discarded before Kuran could be defeated. That fact solidly tore at my heart. I had to be strong to guard myself from Kaname, and also complete my task, avoiding failure or guilt. How could I get annoyed by mere emotions when I'm a creature of such? Kaien would also be disappointed…

Iceria's POV(general POV)

"Iseria? Are you okay? You blanked out just a moment ago." Yuuki's voice brought Iseria out of her thoughts. _So, this has something to do with Zero, _Yuuki thought. Yuuki did not adore Kaname Kuran anymore. In fact, she now despised him more than anyone she knew. He was an animal wearing

a jeweled façade. Just then, she heard a soft knock on the door. Yuuki stood up to open the door, but was halted by Iseria. "Yuuki… do not open that door. Behind it is the wretched Kuran beast, and letting it in is not such a good idea." Iseria whispered softly. Yuuki took Iseria's advice, and took a step backwards. More knocking was heard. "Step back, Yuuki." Iseria closed her eyes, and when they opened, blue ice crystals encased the walls along with the door. "Some little dog needs consolation…" Iseria taunted, as Kaname stomped away, furious. "Uh… Thanks." "No need to be thankful. Kuran is plotting something bad, Kaien also." Iseria informed. _This place is definitely not safe… I must tell Zero to leave, _Yuuki thought. "Ise…" When Yuuki spun her head around, Iseria had already vanished.

"Zero!" Yuuki called out. He wasn't where he would normally be, at the gate, nor was he near the stables. The last place she could go to was the boys' dorms. She approached the backyard slowly, and hopped onto a tall, sturdy tree that wouldn't fall. Yuuki inched up, and finally reached Zero's window. The first glance she took was immediately rejected by her feeble heart. Zero's mouth was positioned on Iseria's neck, drawing out… what the fuck? It wasn't the typical blood that vampires drank. It was what people called _cold-blooded. _The fluid was ice blue, with sugary looking crystal pieces flowing down along with the blood. "Dammit… Iseria, I'm such a beast! Even your unique blood can't quench my thirst. How are you cooperating with me when I'm such a monster?" Zero groaned, as he took in the icy substance. Iseria smiled gently, like how a mother would smile to a child… No, more loving and passionate. She felt like her eyes were about to explode into tears.

Iseria stroked Zero's soft hair, while holding up a sly smile. Bitter tears streamed down Yuuki's face. The Zero she had loved became attached to this man eating whore. "Iseria, I won't let you!" Yuuki kicked the window pane harshly, sending shards of glass flying across the room. "Yuuki!" Iseria cried in horror. Yuuki snatched the Bloody Rose from Zero, and pressed it against Iseria's forehead. "You bitch! Give my Zero back!" Yuuki yelled.

"Shut up. No one ever loved you in the first place. It was just so I could pass that annoying time. You think I couldn't act?" Zero commented coldly. "Returning to my original self was such a joy, that I forgot all of my pain. Seeing you just reminded me of Kuran…" Zero growled with anger. Yuuki was petrified by Zero's answer. _This couldn't have been true. If it_ _was, then..._ Strucken with grief and despair, she pulled the trigger.

For a second, nothing happened, but the next was the same. Nothing came out of the gun. Nothing. "Ah, sorry. It seems like I forgot to reload the bullets." Zero sneered. "And then, say. I tried to get your love the first time we met, but you kept trying to please that bastard Kuran. You've lived in a happy world for so long. I suppose it's time for you to taste the bitterness of losing hope." Zero said with carelessness. "Yuuki, you see… Zero and I are engaged to each other. It was a fate chained together from birth, and we both adored each other." Iseria confessed. "Wha…?" Yuuki almost fainted from the shock. "But… you're a vampire! Zero despises vampires more than anything in his life!" Yuuki sputtered. "I wasn't born one… it was all Kuran's fault." Iseria replied calmly. The couple escaped the room out the broken window leaving Yuuki speechless under the crimson moon.

In Kaien's headquarters, Kaien and Yagari were chatting about a plan just about to be executed. "Kurosu, are you sure that the Kuroyuki brat can handle Zero?" Yagari asked impatiently. The eye patched hunter questioned the effectiveness of Kaien's plan. "We'll have to see how things go. Yuuki will have to be disposed of after this is done, or some ruckus will start after the events." Kaien sighed. He pulled out his hunter blade. "The past… it was all meaningless. We'll have to make one side surrender." A sinister grin appeared on Kaien's face, unlike his normal, air headed self. Yagari hesitated for a moment. "So, which side will have to perish and back off?" Yagari asked, lighting another cigarette. "Considering the current standards… the herbivores will have to be disposed of first, starting with the destruction of the Kiryuu bloodline…"

Author's note: Short chapter… This fic turned out better than I expected! The exams are next week… so yeah. Wait for the next update


End file.
